My Name is Alice
by Rasei
Summary: Year 56, Alice Hibiki tries to stop a group who is working on Super-soldiers using her dead cousin's work. Alice is a un-name character that shows up a couple of times in Destiny. Not a AlicexTodaka fanfic.


**My Name is Alice**

**Author: Rasei**

**Couples: None**

**Warning: dead people, a few OC, blood, slight spoilers for the end of Gundam Seed.**

**A/N: Alice is base on a non-name character seen in Gundam Seed Destiny. This is AU for the show and the character. I'm hoping to do a series starting from this story about the little child and Alice. Todaka is the name of a captain of the Orb Army. He is the one that allows Kira to kidnap Cagalli from her wedding. He also was the one who help Shin right after Shin's family died. Also this story is unedited right now. If you want to edit it, please send me a pm.  
><strong>

My name is Alice Hibiki, I was the first coordinator in my family, and I am twenty-one years old. I was born to a pair of loving parents but they died when I was fifteen. My first cousin Ulen Hibiki and his wife Via adopt me. I gradate college when I was seventeen. When I was nineteen, they died. Ulen and Via were killed over Ulen's project to create an artificial womb.

Even before they died, Ulen and Via was making my life hard. Ulen was a scientist working on making the ultimate coordinator while Via was pacifist. Ulen was making clones to fund his research. Via was against cloning. She argued with her husband about his cloning project. They had arguments for over a month about the clones when Via had her miscarriage. Ulen managed, by some miracle, save the fetus and put it in one of the wombs. He then DIDN'T tell Via about saving the child. Via, though some nice make-up sex, had gotten pregnant for the second time. The children were born on the same day about eight months later.

The last time I ever saw Ulen and Via was the day the twins were born. Little Kira, the child from the artificial womb, and Cagalli (born naturally) were the twins names. Via's sister, Keade, took the twins into hiding and Ulen ask me to disappear for awhile until everything calm down. But, it didn't matter anymore because my family died. I had no-one that cares about me. I was just floating along, trying to figure out what to do when I heard the rumor. The rumor of someone making a group of super solders using artificial wombs.

I made myself a new identity, Mia Darlian. Mia is a twenty-eight year old who graduates with doctorates in robotics and life science. Mia is also a coordinator. I approach a man working in the project and made friends with him. It was then I learn that it was Blue Cosmos behind this project. Blue Cosmos were the people who killed Ulen and Via. I used a little bit what I knew about Ulen's womb to get brought into the project.

Now a year and half later, the first super soldier is going to be born. This soldier didn't only survive the risk of the womb but also my tampering. It was also the only one that a surrogate mother was used for the first four weeks of it forming. This soldier is made from Via's and Ulen's DNA. I will destroy this group, the research and the super soldier.

Then Mia Darlian … no Alice Hibiki will die forever; But I will live on.

* * *

><p>August 27, C.E. 56<p>

9:25 am

I'm driving in the car to the lab, as I talk out load. I'm wearing a small video camera that looks like a gem on my necklace. The camera could record up to twelve hours of video. The tiny video camera is already recording as I start talking to it.

"Hello, my name is Alice. I'm working on a project to create super soldiers. One is being born today. Today is also the day, the soldier and every other researcher will die. I'm video typing this as a warning to any that will try to create another super soldier. If you get this video, you will have forty-eight hours to stop or die. I will kill you, all researchers working on this project and the soldiers."

I pulled into the parking lot and see most of everyone cars is there except Ben, a noisy guy who seemed to know different people, and James, a sickly old man who funds a lot of our food. I park and check my gun. The gun was a gift from one of the guys working with Ulen a long time ago. Via had the biggest fit that day. Stop it, I need to focus on now not the past.

The gun was ready. I'm twenty-one and I going to become a killer today. I breathe in and out, trying to stay calm. I slip out of my car, shutting the door after me. My palms felt sweaty while my stomach roll. As soon I enter those doors, my life changes.

* * *

><p>9:45 am<p>

The doors shut behind me as I take a step in. I notice the scent of urine, gunpowder, and blood. Then I heard a scream from the inner part of the lab. I quietly start in that direction when I heard a cruel sound of laughter. Should I call the police? No, I decide, not until I know what going on. As I sneak down the hallway, I trip over a something. I look at the lump on the ground and swallow a scream. It was 'Red Shirt' Jim Lister staring at the ceiling with a bullet hole in his head.

Since childhood, Jim Lister has always wore a red shirt. He had a kind face with huge smile and a small beer bully. He was always joking and showing us pictures of his family. I kneel down next to him. Even though I could tell he was died, I feel for a pulse. He has none. I want to sit there crying till the end of time.

It is the scream that fill the lab that got me out of my daze. I could now tell who voice it was. It is the secretary we hire to make the group more like a real business. Her name is Victoria Belton. She was born and raised in New York City. She was sassy and sharp tongue. The scream was full of pain. I slowly got up and went down the hallway more. I can finally see though the glass doors.

I saw two Blue Cosmos soldiers slowly tormenting her; trying to get information from her. Victoria is on her knees being hold by one of the men. The one who was holding the gun to her head, look like a rat with an evil mustache. The other one look like almost too young to be in the army. I should go get help before they noticed me. I should go call the police. Even as I turn; I heard the loud click of the safety of a gun going off.

"Tell me how to get the child out of the womb alive." The guy's voice is a loud boom in the quiet lab, making the lab tinier. "Tell me or die." Victoria has tears pouring down her face as she shook her head as a response.

Even if I called the police at this second, I fully believe Victoria would be died before they got there. I felt the gun under my skirt. I should just shoot them but I don't know if there are more than those two. If there was then we will both died. Also they could be going one by one with the other scientist to find the information. What can I do? Where is everyone else? What am I going to do?

Then Victoria gave a sobbing cry breaking me out of my thoughts. "Please don't! Please I don't know anything. Don't kill me," The guy just grins. I did the only thing I could do in this. I'm going in, make sure that the thing is not born and put a virus into the network to wipe the computers out.

I walk to the doors and allow them to open. I felt the three pairs of eyes on me. I ignore them as I look around the room. As it turns out they are the only Blue Cosmos soldiers in the room. In fact the only living people around is the four of us. The rest of the people in the room were just broken bodies lying around. I walk over the computer. I felt a gun at the back my head. I'm going to die. No, I will do what I came to do.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Mai Darlian. I'm a scientist who working on this project. I'm in charge of the birth of the soldier. What is your name?" I mustn't allow my fear show though to him. I keep a calm face as I start checking on the womb. I do not even look at him.

"My name is Cliff Schezar. My friend over there, who holding your friend, is Ruth Loose."

I force myself to snort at that. "She is not my friend. She is just a lowly _secretary. _Don't insult me like I'm friends with just a _secretary_." I felt bile going up my throat but I manage not to throw up. I could see that the super-soldier would be ready in about four hours as I type.

"What are you doing?" Another voice speaks. I think it was Loose that spoke. I answer as truthfully as I can.

"Checking on the status of the fetus. It's not safe to birth it yet."

"How much longer?"

"Using the famous Scotty approach, in about six to seven hours tops."

"Will you birth it? Because if you do, I will make it worth your while."

"Sure. I'm not doing it for money but to make the ultimate soldier. The discovery of the womb is amazing and its achievements will change the world." I turn to look at Schezar with a grin of a mad scientist on my face.

He smiles right back at me. Then he turns to look over at Victoria, who just stare at me like I was a monster. "What should we do about her?"

"Leave her alive for now… A lot of the people we talk to would wonder why she is not answering the phone." I state, going back to the computer. "We have some people out of town that will call. They know every person's voice sounds like."

"Release her, Ruth. I leave her alive then. For now anyway, Darlian."

* * *

><p>12:47 PM<p>

Victoria is sitting next to my legs as I continue typing. She stopped crying about half of hour ago. I felt her eyes watch me. The room starts smelling like a slaughter house. The two soldiers are playing cards, not even watching me to make sure I was activating a code to blow up the building. Victoria had a phone next to her. Ben never showed up which makes me glad. I don't think I could handle seeing another human died. How could I ever think that I could murder everyone in cold blood?

After I agree to deliver the thing in womb, Loose went at lock all the doors. But why were they open in the first place? I could not think of a reason why except if they knew I was the one that they wanted. But how did they know I would save Victoria? No, they could not have count on me to act the way I did.

"Monster." Whisper a voice at my side. I look down at her. "Everyone who died is your fault."

"No it isn't." I whisper back.

"You are the traitor." Tears appear in her eyes, as she glazes around the bloodstain room. "Ben told me that there was a traitor among you guys. He knew that someone was selling information to the Blue Cosmos. It was you!"

What is she talking about? It was the Blue Cosmos that hired us to make the soldier. Why would someone be spying for the Blue Cosmos when we work for them? "That impossible… the Earth Alliance is who hire us to begin with." I whisper down to her. Her eyes widen in shock and her face pale.

"Wha… What are you talking about? You guys work for a private person who wants to create an army of children for him to play with. That what I was told. You are still are a traitor." She whispers. "You are the one who sold all the information."

Freezing as I listen to her whisper. True, I was a traitor. I planned to kill everyone but I didn't sell any information. I was planning on taping all of what is going on and killing everyone as an example to what would happen if you use the womb to make super soldier.

"I would never give this devils work to anyone. To ANYONE!" I softly whisper to her.

"Is that so?" I look straight into her gray eyes. "Then why do you take notes from the lab? Why do you come in early sometime when you didn't need to? Why did you never make friends, you heartless bitch? Why are you helping them?" She raises her hand to the two soldiers that stop playing their cards to watch us. "Even if you are helping them, they will kill you."

"I… I'm helping them because I couldn't watch them kill you. Life is too special to allow someone to die in front of me." I said softly.

"That why you're making a _super-soldier_." She snaps at me. I felt the tears I been trying to stop all this time start pouring from my eyes. I haven't cry about anything since my parents died. Ulen… Via… I'm sorry. I cannot stay calm anymore. All I ever wanted was you two be happy with the twins.

"That isn't what I wanted. I want is my best-friend, who was also like my sister, to live happily with her twins or my cousin making hot dogs while telling stupid jokes. Victoria, you don't know me. Who I use to be before they were taken from me. You want to know what took them away from me?"

Her eyes were wide and I could hear one of the soldiers coming behind me. "THIS PROJECT IS WHAT! I lost them to this project… to this stupid womb… Via never got a chance to see her twins take their first steps nor their first words. She hold them in her arms for about ten minutes before she never saw them again."

"Be quiet." I ignore Schezar as I continue.

"This project is truly a horrible, curse project. I was never in it to make the super-soldier but so no one will feel pain in it. I HATE THIS PROJECT!" I slam my hands down against the keyboard.

"Hey, stop talking." Loose was right behind me. I am starting crying uncontrollable as I sank to my knees. I'm twenty-one and I'm going to die.

"THIS PROJECT IS EVIL. BABIES SHOULD BE BORN NOT MADE." I scream and someone hit me over the top of the head. The world turns dark as there was a bang.

* * *

><p>3:46 PM<p>

"..ke u... wake… wake up… com…dy…WAKE UP" Someone is shouting in my ear as I try not to wake up. I want to sleep. Ulen, I don't feel well. My head feels like someone was using a jackhammer on it and that repetitive beeping was just making it hurt more. My whole body felt heavy as it was being shaken. Maybe I have the flu again. Finally, my eyes open slowly to see Victoria's eyes looking straight into mine. Then I notice the new hole in her head. I let out a scream; making the person shaking me to almost drop me on top of Victoria's body. I turn my head slowly look in a scare face of an young looking man with chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank god, I thought you were dead, lady," he whisper in a soft, smoothing voice. I blink at him. Who is he? I study the uniform that he was wearing. I should know it but my head hurts to much to guess. On his knees and hands is blood. "Are you feeling ok?"

"No… I feel like a train hit me." I look around the room and sight the two dead sholdier to my left. One had no back of head while other had a little hole in it. I throw up, ignoring the fact there was another person around. "What going on?"

"Well, that machine is going off for about five minutes now." He point at the machine attach to the womb. I try standing up but I fell down. My legs felt to rubbery to stand up. My head was hurting even more. The man grab my arm and pulled up. He left me standing by the computer to hunts for something. He lets out a cry as he rolls a chair from the other side of the room.

"This chair doesn't have bloodstains on it. Sit down before you faint again, miss." I sat in the chair and start typing on the computer. By the information on the computer, the not-yet-born-soldier is almost ready. My heart starts pounding as I start tying out the codes to start the birthing process. "What is you name?" ask the man.

"Alice Hibiki. Your name?" The words came out before I could really think. The head wound is really messing with me if I spoke my real name for the first time in two years.

"Todaka of the Orb Army." Orb? That was the country that Via was born in.

"Well, Todaka of the Orb Army, may I ask you what are you doing here?"

"Lord Uzumi asked me to check out the rumors of a group making super soldiers for money."

"Well... This is the right place." But how did Uzumi know about the projects? Uzumi had been Via's best-friend when they were children. They both had the same views too. I briefly turn my head to a pale face Todaka.

"Why make super soldiers?" He finally ask softly. I open my mouth to reply when the machine let out another alarm. The alarm stating that the liquid in the machine is getting to a point it could drown the thing in it.

"Go stand by that weird womb looking machine. When I tell too, cut the womb open. Do you have a knife?" Todaka's hand pulls out a knife from his boot. "Good. After you cut it, pull the thing out." He nods his head and follows my directions. I start the process of draining the womb of the liquid inside it. Then the process to adding oxygen to help the soldier breathe.

I stop all the sudden. Why am I birthing it? It's a monster. A monster that meant to kill innocent people. A monster made of the genes of my family. A monster that is also my little cousin. Tears start pouring out my eyes again. After two years of not allowing to cry, I crying like a flood.

"Alice?" asks Todaka concernedly. I look at him with my tear-stain face.

"Today, I was planning to kill everyone. I came today to destroy this place and every scientist that was working on this project. I was planning to kill the thing in the womb. I couldn't bring myself allow Victoria to die before my very eyes."

"Alice..." Todaka is about to say something else but when more alarms sound. I go back to my typing the codes. All to soon, it was thing to come out of the womb.

"Todaka, do it." Todaka stabs the womb and pulls down. Liquid squirts him as he did so. The stench is horrible as he pulls the soldier out. I weakly stand up from the chair and walk down to them. I'm going to kill the thing now.

"Should you be walking, Alice?" Todaka ask with wonder in his voice. The monster in his arms starts screaming up a fit. I go close enough to see the monster's face. It is exactly like Kira's with red eyes instead of violet. I reach out and take the baby from Todaka.

"It's a baby." I whisper softly at Todaka. He nods his head in agreement. Even knowing the gender will be, I check. "It's a boy. A beautiful boy." Tears start pooling at my eye. I wanted to kill a baby. I wanted to kill Via's and Ulen's son. How could I ever thought I could kill him? I hold the baby close to my bosom as Todaka looks at me. "You look so much like your brother, little one."

"Brother? How many are there?" The anger in Todaka's voice, my eyes jerk up to meet his. "How many super soldiers are there? How many have you help create?" Why does he think there more? Unless...

"Just this one. He is the first." His mount opens as I smile at him. "But he has two full siblings. They are two years old." I look back down. " His biological parents wanted a big family."

"Parents? They allow someone make a solder out of their child?" Via and Ulen are rolling in their graves at the idea. I snort at the thought.

"No! They would NEVER allow anyone to make a soldier out of their child. This womb wasn't originally created for making suer soldiers but to give another way for a couple to have a baby. Or that how Ulen thought." I look into the lovely red eyes of the now quiet baby. "My cousin's wife had a miscarriage when she was a month along. My cousin was already studying artificial to making a ultimate coordinator. He saved the fetus and put it into the womb. The wife got pregnant again about a month later. " Todaka, start tensing up looking behind me. I ignore his actions. "They died soon after the children were born. I was lost until I heard about this project and wanted to stop it. I enter this project with a false name."

"Then you're the one that been tampering with the wombs to make sure they didn't work," states a cold, angry voice behind me. I turn to look at Ben. Ben is wearing one of his signature blue stuits and a while lab coat. He is also holding a gun a Todaka. I pull my little cousin in tighter. His head shook as he stare at me. "So many bodies, Mia, and you cause them all."

"No, I didn't kill anyone today." I look into Ben's eyes. "I was planning on killing everyone today. But I didn't pull the trigger. Most of them were already died when I got here."

"Hand Death over to me." Death... that was the planned name of the naked baby in my arms. I look down at his red eyes, the color of blood. We had been told to make his eyes as red as blood and his hair as black as the grim reaper.

"No. I will never hand over my little cousin." I glare at Ben icily.

"Cousin? What do you mean cousin?" His left eyebrow rise a bit as he glared back.

"This little one. My real name is Alice Hibiki, the first cousin of Ulen ." Ben's eyes soften and widen at the same time. Todaka slips in front of me and reaches for his gun. "I decide after Ulen was murder, I will never allow one of the wombs to work again. I was plan..."

Ben interrupts me. "Alice Hibiki?" He slowly puts down his gun. "God... you... I understand you now. I work for Gilbert. He found out about this project and ask me to look into it. If any of the soldiers got close to finishing then tamper with them until they don't work. I couldn't after the first few. They were still children after all." He puts up his gun.

"Tell Gil next time pick someone that is heartless." I, now ignoring him, walk over to the desks, carefully not stepping on the bodies. Then I start going though my desk. "Also tell him 'Alice Hibiki, the last Hibiki, is dead now.'"

"Are you going to take death with you?" I look at my cousin. He just close his eyes.

"Yes. I'm his flesh and blood."

"What are you going to name him?"

"His sister was suppose to be a boy and Via had a name plan for him. The boy's name is..." I stop to look at Ben again. I only know that he is claiming to be working for Gil. I have no proof that is true. Victoria did say something about someone was spying on us. The Blue Cosmos... How could I forget? They will send someone to find out why those two meatheads didn't report back. I look at the two bodies.

"The Blue Cosmos will be coming soon to see why those two..." I nod at the two dead soldiers. "... never reported. We need to go. Todaka, please take me to Uzumi. He knows me." He nods at me and starts looking around the room for something.

"What is the kid's name?" ask Ben again.

"Kira... Kira." I whisper, lying to him. I wouldn't really call him by his brother's name but for now it's good enough. He walk close to me and looks down at the baby.

"Kira. That's a nice name. I'll take care of everything here. Take Kira and raise him to be a good person." I nod my head.

"I will , Ben. Who was the spy? Victoria said earlier that you think someone was spying on us." I met his eye. After a moment, he look at one particular body. I follow his graze and look at Victoria.

"She... I figure out earlier she was getting paid by Blue Cosmos. I didn't come earlier because I overheard her calling her handler that Death... Kira was going to be born today. I didn't have the time to tell people to get out. I also found out it was a different part of Blue Cosmos then what hire us in the first place. Who killed those two?"

"I did..." Todaka , still goo cover, came over with a baby blanket. He gently took the little boy from my arms and starts cleaning him off. "One of the ladies over there has a baby bag by her desk. We should take that with us. Alice, get anything you want off your desk." I start putting papers into my empty trashcan. I also pull out a flashdrive I tape under my desk. I pick up the trash can, and turn to look at Todaka. He is putting a outfit on the baby.

"Goodbye Ben."

"Wait, Mia. One more thin. Remember how I could get ride of emotions? I lied... He does but I do know someone tried to make so he didn't have any." I let out a tiny smile at that.

"Thank you, Ben."

"Bye, Mia." Todaka, still holding the baby, walks out that hell hole of bodies with me. The time is 5:33 PM.

* * *

><p>January 27, C.E. 57<p>

11:35 AM

The tape recorder went on, point at a pretty brown hair girl of twenty two. She is sitting in a chair in a cabin room on a ship..

"Hello, my dear video recorder. I don't have a lot of time to talk... I forgot to buy batteries for this trip. This is the crazy video making addict first video in over two years. I have a son, is the most adorable baby ever. He has grown up a lot in the last six months. Here he is." She reaches down and picks up a six-month old baby. The little boy is dark haired and red eyes. "This is my boy. Wave to the camera." The boy ignores her and starts chewing on his hand.

"He isn't emotional at all but I do have hope that he will be normal. What happen int the lab is horrible. I still have nightmares about it. I still have questions about that day. Ben did list me, well Mia Darlian as one of the people who died that day. Ensign Todaka got me to Orb and Uzumi. We had a long talk and finally decided that my sweet baby be mine biologically on paper and was born at the most busiest hospital in Orb that moment. Todaka agree to be listed as the father of this brat." She nods to the baby in her lap. "But Todaka doesn't want to be in contact with me. I think I scare him. We also agree this brat should know his older sister but not that they were related. We are planning to telling time the truth on his 16th birthday and her 18th birthday. I can't believe how much Cagalli has grown since she was born. I think this big boy knows Cagalli is his sister. The only person he smiles at is her."

"Also to relax a bit, I decide to take a cruise..." She is interrutpt because of a knock on the door. The girl stands up and puts the baby on the chair. She walks out of the view of the camera. The baby smiles and waves at the camera. Out of sight, the door can be heard opening and a male voice is heard.

"Hello, my name is Desuki Asuka..." The camera ran out of battery and turns off.


End file.
